Users often encounter references to entertainment content while browsing web pages such as news stories, blog entries, and the like. For example, the user might read a news story about a television show. If the user is interested in recording that television show, they typically have to manually set their digital video recorder (DVR). Alternatively, if the user has a DVR offering remote Internet access capability, the user can navigate to a remote access web application to schedule the recording.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.